oh brother
by CadenGoff
Summary: Join a 13 year old Ruby as she is starting high school. throw in a newly adopted brother with MPD and PTSD that's a Faunus and it begins. eventual ladybug, freezerburn
1. Chapter 1 brother

A/N well shit why do i even bother new story you know how it goes

Summer POV

As my family and I get into our car I think of the choice I made to tell Ruby that she could have had a twin brother but I had a miscarriage and only Ruby survived. So on her 13th birthday I decided to tell her. So I thank of my choice which I'm adopting a son. Ruby was all for it and because Ruby was Yang agreed. Taiyang ony made sure this was my choice.

"Hey mom are you sure about this?" Yang asked.

"I'm sure," I say.

"Hey mom thought of who you're going to adopt?" Ruby asks.

"Probably a Faunus as thanks to one of my friends who was a Faunus," I say.

timeskip 45 minutes later

Ruby POV

"Alright children line up," Glynda Goodwitch says to the orphans who line up.

"Is this all?" my mom asks.

"No but do you want see him?" Goodwitch asks.

"Of course," mom says.

"Fine Wolf come down here," she says.

"Wolf, wow what a name," I say

"Ruby quit now," My mom says.

"Okay," I say. As I finish speaking a boy about Yang's age comes out with Black and Sliver hair, black combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt, and tan skin with scars covering his arms and a long scar over a blind left eye. I am surprised at his voice level when he speaks.

"Yes ma'am," He says voice low barely hearable.

"Keep them company while I talk to the adults," Goodwitch says.

"Alright," voice low and again barely hearable.

Summer POV

"There is something you should know about Wolf," Glynda says.

"Okay what is it," Taiyang says.

"His parents were murdered when he was four, the first couple who adopted him from Atlas abused him, and he is a wolf Faunus yet the man who killed his parents actually cut off his ears and tail for trophies and slashed his left eye so he would fear him and a recurring problem he has is PTSD from being abused and he has problems trusting people," Glynda says.

"So he has problems," Taiyang says.

"Basically," is all Goodwitch says.

"I was going to let Ruby chose who we were going to adopt but we're chosing him," I say.

"Ruby come hear," Taiyang says.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"Sweetie I know I said I would let you chose who but I want to adopt Wolf," I say.

"Okay mom," Ruby says.

"Wolf pack your things," Goodwitch says.

Wolf POV

"Okay," I say

"Do you need help," I hear from behind me as I walk to my room.

"Nah," I say. I put on my sleeveless black hoodie and grab black backpack which has all my stuff in it. As I start walking towards the door I resist the urge to say goodbye because I have a feeling I'll be back.

"How old are you?" a woman with charcoal black hair asks.

"Fifteen today," I say.

"Wow mom his birthday is the same day as mine," the girl who asked me if I needed help says.

"Well we should introduce ourselves," The woman says. "I'm Summer Rose," she then points to her husband whose driving, "That's my husband Taiyang," she then points to the two girls sitting in the back with me "and these are my daughters Ruby Rose and Yang Xaio Long my stepdaughter."

"What's your last name?" Ruby asks me.

"Shinigami," I say.

"What color do you want your room to be?" Summer my 'mom' asks.

Without think I say, "Black"

"So care to tell us about the scars?" Ruby asks. That strikes a nerve even though she doesn't know my past and I don't know what Goodeitch told them.

"No!" I shout.

"Wolf apologize at once," Summer says.

"I'm sorry it's just I didn't have any friends at that place," I say.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad.


	2. Chapter 2 girlfriend

Wolf POV

As I started to wake up I hear some noises outside my door.

"Wake up Wolf," I hear. Since I'm still a bit drowsy I throw my pillow at the door and I hear it hit whoever it is and hear them fall. Then my bed is tipped over and I'm on the floor.

"Why did you hit Ruby with your pillow?" Yang asks.

"Reflexes," I lie.

"Well don't forget Ruby's party is today so get dressed," Summer says. I stare she just came out of thin air.

"Yes mom," I say. I get up and dress in my black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, and my black sleeves hoodie. I walk down and see a girl with white hair and a girl with black hair and a bow a Faunus probably.

The white haired girl speaks first, "You weren't joking Ruby he does look like artwork."

"When did I say that Weiss?" Ruby says her voiced terrified.

"Last night over our texts," she says.

" Weiss, Shut up," Ruby hisses.

"I'm Blake, what's your name?" the black haired girl asks.

"Wolf," I say.

"Hey Ruby there here," Yang says.

"Huh?" is all offer.

"Our friends," Blake says.

"Hey," Some blond dude said.

"Hey Jaune how's it going?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty good," Jaune said.

"Hello," a redhead girl said.

"Hi pyrrha," Ruby said.

"RUBY it's been so long," a ginger haired girl screamed.

"Nora, oh hey Ruby," a boy with black hair with a pink stripe says.

"Ren how are you," Yang says.

"Who is this?" Nora says looking at me.

"Okay let him introduce himself," Summer says.

"My name is Wolf I'm a wolf Faunus and Ruby and her family adopted me yesterday," I say.

"You don't look like a Faunus," Weiss scoffs.

"You want to know why?" I ask.

"Sure," Weiss says.

"Okay well my ears and tail were cut off as trophies because a person murdered my mother and father and then they slashed my left eye with a knife so I would fear them," I say.

"Wow," Nora says.

"Yeah," is all I say. I then go to the back yard to let off some steam, I can't take it talking about my parents it just make me want to kill myself, yet I never follow through with it because I always find a reason to keep hanging on. Even then I still don't like talking about it.

timeskip 5 hours later

Everyone but Blake leaves. I guess she's spending the night when she goes to talk to Yang, Ruby walks up to me.

"Wolf I need your help," Ruby says.

"What," I say.

"I like Blake and mom, dad, and Yang know but I'm to scared to ask her," Ruby says.

"Ruby just tell her," I say.

Ruby POV

I walk up to Blake and tap her shoulder.

"Hi Ruby," Blake says to me.

"Hi Blake can I ask you something?" I ask.

"What?" She asks.

"I like you more than a friend so would you be my girlfriend?" I ask. My heart feels like it's going to explode.

"Yes Ruby I will," She says to me. I hug her and notice Yang and Wolf walk up to us.

"If you hurt Ruby I will hunt you down," Yang warns. Blake gulps and nods.

"Ruby I see you asked Blake," mom says to me. "Just remember Blake wait until you two are older before having sex," mom says to her. I feel myself heat up.

"Mom," I say though I can't blame her shes our school nurse that Yang, Wolf, and me will be starting with our friends in a couple of days. I hear Wolf and Yang laughing.

"Yes Mrs. Rose," Blake says blood red.


End file.
